My Music! (Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl)
Link to the game's main page: http://universe-of-smash-bros-lawl.wikia.com/wiki/Super_WageGannon6_Bros._Brawl Stage Music List 3DS - Mute City #Mute City - Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D5B_uEt-g0) #Mute City - Super Smash Bros. Melee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x83olIGSBlE) #Big Blue - Super Smash Bros. Melee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKixyLza3D8) #Mach Rider - Super Smash Bros. Melee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgS9uVMHR7I) #Mute City (SNES) - Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVvhLVVD_yg) #Mute City - Mario Kart 8 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixRUMwm43cA) 64 - Saffron City #Saffron City - Super Smash Bros. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uPU6YQPhJY) #Pokemon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaaD9CnWgig) #Pokemon Battle - Super Smash Bros. Melee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6oSEzF-YQM) #Poke Floats - Super Smash Bros. Melee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xxdTM2GB2PM) #Vs. Trainer (Pokemon X & Y) - Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=071-G3X7c24) #Smash Bros Announcer Sings Pokemon Theme (Cause why not?) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQPO-5WjpFU) Arizona Cardinals Stadium #Main Theme - NFL On Fox (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MbU4fPYRvcY) #Main Theme - NFL on NBC (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Y79g6cywsw) #Main Theme - NFL on CBS (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jx69XXobpN8) #Main Theme - SportsCenter (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RrPPVXfeCQI) #Sudden Death - Mario Strikers Charged (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTZafMXiu38) #Rush - Freewill (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOyQhgM1FU) Big Island #The Pocket God Update Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8jkz0pdHk8) #Parry Gripp - Pocket God Pygmy Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pyvC-jz3uRA) #Soulja Boy - Crank That (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=We1AQetsAx4) #Pocket God - Dance Dance Execution song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFMmcbKH93I) #Mario Kart 8 - Cheep Cheep Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_TZm40Q4yw) #Crash Nitro Kart - Inferno Island (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3HjlHmi2Nc) Box Dimension #Club Penguin - The Box Dimension (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GuB9MV-1z4) #Polar 240 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCtQ5N673OI) #TMNT4: Turtles in Time - Star Base ~ Where No Turtle Has Gone Before (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irBywi2rsjs) #Angry Birds Space Theme Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BxkFVftaqmw) #Looney Tunes Racing - Planet X (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYtSCnyc2GY) #Looney Tunes Racing - Planet Y (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hpFSp2yjF80) Brawl - Rumble Falls #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Jungle Level (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBP1Lxsj0wc) #Super Smash Bros Melee - DK Rap (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtXHRSRQZvU) #Mario Sports Mix - DK Dock (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gZFFEd0oX8) #Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Jungle Level (Jazz Style) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JeG4yqJvIh0) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - DK Jungle 1 Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DkZ66cMOons) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - The Map Page / Bonus Level (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqcybjtu7k0) Bullamanka #Super Brawl 2 - Zeenu (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_azdbrILqU) #Super Brawl 2 - Baseball Field (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C8pJR8CgTc) #Pac Man World Rally - Lunar Launch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMcLrD-KX7k) #3-2-1 Penguins! - Fair and Square (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbFjS_N2yjI) #3-2-1 Penguins! - The Legend of Galaxy Gus (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyQaqsYbii8) #3-2-1 Penguins! - Space Surfin' Superstar (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ystUXJDO6oc) Chomp Town #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Main Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNui3wGisJQ) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Loon Skirmish (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oax31t18geg) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Thing of it Is (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7F4fcS47f8) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Zombies On Parade (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DpwSYTf1_4w) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - Boogie Your Brains Right Over Here (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7Acp6KNarg) #Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare - IceIce Yeti (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHd83r7O2c0) Cloud City #John Williams - Main Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjMNNpIksaI) #John Williams - The Imperial March (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bzWSJG93P8) #Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope - Canita Band (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGy1BRO1WCs) #Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace - Duel of the Fates (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5ZY8Fz9GGU) #Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Anakin vs Obi Wan (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tztuGMPLAmI) #Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back - The Battle of the Hoth (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b9K3RepZ__I) FRED.EXE #Stay Tooned - Whinefeld Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhAwp0kPOAo) #Flandere Scarlet - U.N. Owen Was Her ? Rock Remix (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL_nQT3BcI8) #Pduwbs - Preparing The Krabby Patty (Trap Remix) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GpGXY5hLR7k) #Annoying Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMTeytJeSp8) #UN Owen was Internet (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUBD4NRUgro) #Little Einstein Remix - 886Beatz (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wlWCPVgYJZE) Jammy Dodger #Billy Idol - Dancing with Myself (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCCQu5ozxuM) #Fatboy Slim - Wonderful Night (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2VOJMyR-80o) #South Park Rally - Spring Cleaning (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_NsRwOEUHI) #Dandy Warhols - Bohemian Like You (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovUGFmF0MF4) #Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Rougeport Sewers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3djsFOGrxw) #Crash Bandicoot 2 - The Eel Deal, Sewer or Later, Hangin' Out (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ig-Hd8tczU) Juggernaut Battle #Carl Douglas - Kung Fu Fighting (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BwBKjK7Xik0) #Super Brawl 2 - Near Bonus Round (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRKnc1eJ46Y) #Kung Fu Panda - More Cannons! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvpNlbetJOI) #Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0Ri4DBAU1w) #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - The Mysterious Mursame Castle Medley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vo3jXx43T60) #Outlanda! - I'm The Juggernaut Bitch Remix (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=34uoLjLEnM4) Kitchen Carnage # # # # # # Koopa Troopa Beach #Mario Sports Mix - Koopa Troopa Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s22v32XYgfQ) #Plants Vs Zombies 2 - Big Wave Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5eYenrxBUI) #Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Super Mario Bros. Medley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f-dKYhFpUsI) #Mario Kart Wii - GCN Peach Beach (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sh89175xFuQ) #Pitbull ft. T-Pain, Sean Paul - Shake Senora (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmuKdoe8MvI) #Cartoon Network Summer 2005 theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3As-rvNv0w) Math Level # # # # # # Melee - Fourside #Super Smash Bros Melee - Fourside (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl29TKZDh3c) #Super Smash Bros Melee - Earthbound 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ij0HptqoBxI) #Super Smash Bros Melee - Onett (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idBSLlnvqKM) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Porky's Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50WfXIB9-sE) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - You Call This a Utopia?! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EALKLj1mknM) #Super Smash Bros Brawl - Unfounded Revenge (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5cR3MRXtAI) Metroman Museum #Megamind - Short Suite (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DlmVPjNMpo) #Megamind - Black Mamba (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjLhVJrxVmw) #George Thorogood & the Destroyers - Bad to the Bone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mi7CxiSEz7I) #Megamind - Drama Queen (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8BimbDkE_U) #Megamind - Game Over (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUEHaHSlseE) #Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kr8-E8may2Y) Montageparodies Stage #Sppoky Scary Skeletons - The Living Tombstone (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk) #Smoke Weed Everyday - Rasmus Hedegaard/Snoop Dogg (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q9YjxKgrZ5w) #Theme Song - Sonic X (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VTHsOSGJHN0) #Theme Song - X-Files (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQoRXhS7vlU) #I Keep Holding On - Skillrex/Nero (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YBJhzfvdyKw) #Final Fantasy X - Sad Violin (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSnR80kY0m0) Nintendo 3DS #Star86 Theme! - Star86 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz0ypmr7UUg) #Nintendo eShop - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXeAbdomfko) #Shop Channel - Wii (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8avMLHvLwRQ) #Mii Channel - Wii (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E9s1ltPGQOo) #Wii U menu theme - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iqq6DFxQ9sY) #System Settings (Gamepad) theme - Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3GDhwaLvT0) Phoenix Psanctuary # # # # # # Puffy AmiYumi Tourbus #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rsAVN9q9HfU) #Puffy AmiYumi - Planet Tokyo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lnyJ2ARGoo) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped! - Stage 1 (Remix) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kl7nahRckTM) #Hanazawa Kana - Renai Circulation (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N6IM-L7fLw) #Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped! - Boss Theme (Remix) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1uBr1eoZ7U) #Teen Titans theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ULeEWqN1DQU) Spiral Hill #The Nightmare Before Christmas - This is Halloween (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQuVFBSPGcU) #Witch Docter - Ooh Eeh Ooh Ah Ah Ting Tang Walla Walla Bing (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYgOlqinH7A) #Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Tetris Type A (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDCOcqpWTkY) #The Monster Mash (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOFCQ2bfmHw) #Micheal Jackson - Thriller (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIx_HbmRnQY) #Kingdom Hearts 2 - This is Halloween (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=REPxDaEZ57E) Springfield #Green Day - The Simpsons Main Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbSOFmWP1as #The Simpsons - Main Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cOdYyx1oKI) #DJ Homer - D'oh Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrGhC3J8SHE) #The Simpsons (feat. Micheal Jackson) - Do the Bartman (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0A6xF0mmA8) #The Simpsons Sings the Blues - Deep Deep Trouble (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KrEhqeo34-o) #The Simpsons Tapped Out - Other Springfield (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Mgy8OTRToA) Sweet Cuppin' Cakes #Homestar Runner - Sweet Cuppin' Cakes theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PTYuz07ntis) #Homestar Runner - Theme Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=67pRkZR_J3o) #Homestar Runner - Decomposing Pumpkins (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K77olCFz6dI) #Homestar Runner - Poot Slap (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xtdw-xHkKQ8) #Trauma Center Under the Knife - Gentle Breeze (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XJsy5jJ7Dp0) #theme of sanic hedgehog (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PX7zPlQjAr8) The Polar Express #The Polar Express - Rockin' On Top of the World (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hDy6XtQJNE8) #The Polar Express - Hot Chocolate (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DF8AiT_zXSw) #Trans-Siberian Orchestra- Carol of the Bells (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uC3O_ztCWOM) #Barenaked Ladies - God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen/We Three Kings (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HGVNzgUxE-g) #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - Sadistic Xmas (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-u5SpHRnkfk) #Family Guy - Ding Fires Are Done (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDbVJvlW-BM) The Toy Box #Disney Infinity - Trailer theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdtuJBm2NHw) #Nero - Me & You (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sKu4A_tJNAw) #Wreck-It Ralph - Sugar Rush (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZTtRfRW94U) #Disney Infinity - Day Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxJgQOB7-9U) #Disney Infinity - Night Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MUWXIiB9y8g) #Disney Infinity - Wrecking Truck (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ImUrc8Rnqw) Turbine # # # # # # Water Park #Mario Kart 8 - Water Park (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZRS3AkIi18) #Super Mario Sunshine - Delfino Plaza (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uw3eDb2RhyQ) #Mario Kart 8 - Electrodome (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PESNXPACz2E) #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Athletic / Ground Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P9JSIQ3q4D0) #Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - Super Mario 3D Land / Beach Theme (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EC9rdzO8kHM) #Mario Kart 8 - N64 Royal Raceway (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYEVw67Xoxs) Wii U - Oribital Gate Assault #Coneria - Super Smash Bros. Melee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlJBkUU5e60) #Area 6 - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pw9Pk1tbp0E) #Star Wolf - Star Fox Assault (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCPIsqkb4Lk) #Space Battleground - Star Fox Assault (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_XggrLQo94) #Break Through the Ice - Star Fox Assault (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CcfSuP5NDk) #Coneria (Brawl) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKZKzINMSGk) Menu Music Just like in Brawl and Smash Wii U, the player can also adjust which songs that will play on the menus as well. #Menu - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLspUgOz4Ak ) #Menu 1 - Smooth McGroove (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zJEc29CZNiQ) #I Wanna Take You for a Ride - Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lsfhADiaP5E) #Main Theme 2 - Super Smash Bros. Crusade (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S2bJFiIDT2E) #Course Select - Mario Kart 8 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3Z3aMG1ISk ) #Character Select - Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLHl9iwLqPw) #Beginning (Jazz) - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Saturn) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZW-iRmx3wI) Category:My Music! Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl